Magic Break
by TransientSound
Summary: Swan Queen flavored. Picks off where the sneak peek vid ended. I'm toying with a mature second or third part. Dunno yet. Probably will depend on the response I get.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG

Summary: I'm still not over the sneak peek. So I had to write. Continuation of what's set everyone off yesterday. Haha. Oh and Swan Queen flavored of course. I'm toying with a mature second or third part. Dunno yet. Probably will depend on the response I get.

A spark of fear flickered in brown eyes as she squared off against the man holding her against the pillar. Without her magic, her mind flicked through all her available options. Which at the moment, were looking very slim.

Tense with the column digging into her back, Regina mentally sagged. Perhaps it was time to accept her fate for once. This mob of people she'd wronged, they were probably going to lynch her.

Suddenly, a cry sounded behind the form blocking her view of the crowd. Grunts and surprised noises were quickly followed by a cry. "Get off her!"

Her persecutor was thrown off her and the back of a red leather jacket filled her vision.

"Emma?"

"Shut up right now Regina." The response was spat out of the corner of the blonde's mouth as she squared off with the angry mob in front of her.

The crowd had quieted down with the Sheriff's appearance. Murmurs cropped up as they recognized their savior and confusion warred with righteous anger in the sea of faces.

"I want everyone to calm down." She began as she put her hands up in a placating gesture.

"But she deserves to pay!"

"How can we be calm?!"

"Give us the witch!"

"Princess, move. She's stolen our very lives, we should take her head while she's powerless." Emma started at the address of princess. The man she had known as Dr. Whale moved to the head of the mob. Giving them a leader and a voice.

Shaking her head no, she looked down to see a hand gripping her elbow. Looking at the face of the woman behind her she tried not to show her shock when she felt the light tremors running through that hand into her arm.

"Why?" Regina's voice was just as soft and confused as when the blonde woman had first shown herself.

"Because, I told you before that I would save you. That I would always save you."

The brunette leaned heavily back on the column behind her. Hazel battled brown for a moment as silent words exchanged between them.

The rising volume of the crowd broke their gaze as both turned. Emma planted herself firmly in front of the shorter woman, her stance daring anyone to approach.

With an angry gleam in his eyes Dr. Whale focused on Regina, trying to bypass the blonde in his way. As a hand reached out to push the woman against the pillar again, Emma clamped down on his wrist and twisted it out of the way. Forcing him to his knees and pulling his arm painfully up his back she flung her head in the direction of the mob.

"Anyone else? I'm still the damn Sheriff in this town. If I have to, I'll throw each and every one of you in jail if you so much as try to touch her again." She snarled at the shifting mass of people, her frustration coming to the fore.

"Emma!" Still holding Whale on his knees, she froze at the sound of the new voice. She looked on as the crowd parted respectfully for Mary Margaret and Henry, with David Nolan behind the two, providing a stable and safe back.

"Mary Margaret-" she was cut off however, when the short haired woman shook her head negatively.

"It's Snow. Snow White. And I remember everything." Her eyes, eyes just like Emma's, turned to take in the suit-clad Evil Queen.

"Regina. I remember. You took her from me, my daughter. Twenty eight years, of not even knowing I had a family. If anyone here wanted you dead, it should be me."

The brunette took the heavy weight of Snow's stare. The indecision of the blonde standing protectively in front of her could be seen as she shifted, looking between her long lost mother and the woman who had raised her son.

Snow patted Henry on the shoulder, giving him a small smile as he looked worriedly at his family. Stepping away from him she approached the front step of the mansion. Emma straightened up, giving an indecisive look at the short haired brunette. Smiling and shaking her head, she raised a careful hand to the blonde's cheek, grazing her fingertips across cheekbones.

"Looks like you really did get my chin."

Emma bit back a gasp, looking down trying to cover the sudden shine in her eyes. The sad smile on Snow's face turned neutral as she looked at her former step-mother.

A cold intensity built between the two queens. Looking over the magic-less brunette and taking in her daughter who still stood steadfastly before the crowd, a decision was made.

Turning to face the still angry mob, she raised her voice to be heard by all.

"We will be the ones to deal with this. It will do none of us good to succumb to raw violence and evil."

Stunned faces looked up at her. If she had turned, it would have amused her to find she had caught Regina by surprise as well.

"But the curse, and everything she's done!"

"She has to pay!"

"Give her to us!"

"No!" Snow brought herself up, royal bearing coming out as she surveyed the people before her. "We are better than that. Leave it to us who enforce the law handle this. Do not succumb to evil. "

"If anyone else has a problem with this, then you'll have to take it up with me." David spoke up, striding forward to stand with his wife, the couple providing a united front.

"And me." Emma said, standing with her...parents. The Charming family provided an intimidating front, completely blocking Regina behind them.

It took a few minutes, but eventually everyone cleared out. Not without a lot of grumbling and nasty looks. Especially from a few who finally slunk away after the majority of the crowd had dispersed.

With only the royals left a sigh was released but the tension did not ebb away completely.

"Guess it's just us. Um...mo-Snow. David? Charming. Whatever." Emma's hands went to her hips as she tried to muddle through the confusing names. "We'll do the family thing, but first I will take care of this." At the protestations that were about to come out, the blonde raised her hand to stop them.

"Like I said, I'm the Sheriff. Me. So let me do this. Unless it gets complicated - more complicated, like magic or something, I'll come to you guys for help. Until then, I've got this."

Deflating at the flat out refusal, Snow and Charming looked to each other. Looking behind them to Henry who had stood without speaking through everything, they decided to try and settle down and concentrate on their grandson.

"Alright Emma, we'll do this your way. We'll be back at the apartment. Come as soon as you're able. I think," Snow's eyes became slightly teary as she looked at her daughter, "I think we have a lot to catch up on. Don't you?"

Emma's face crumpled slightly. Not sure on how sturdy her voice was, she nodded. Giving a watery smile to Henry, she waved at her family as they moved to exit the mansion's grounds. Squaring her shoulders, she turned to look at the brunette who had stayed mercifully silent throughout the exchange.

"So." The blonde started awkwardly.

"Sheriff." The blonde looked up to lock their gazes again. "What will you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

I said to myself, I'll write smut, sure I'll give it a shot. Um yea, I chickened out. lol Maybe in the third part. I dunno.

The two women stood on the porch of the mansion, conflicting emotions flicking over their faces.

Unable to stand the silence anymore Emma, the more impatient of the two, sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets. "Regina," pausing she squinted a little, "that is your real name right?"

Rolling her eyes, her own hands going to her hips, the former Evil Queen gave an aggravated look. She didn't bother answering her question.

"Shouldn't you be happily rejoicing with your new found family?"

The sneer in her voice bit into Emma and something broke. Pushing Regina against the same column Whale had shoved her into, perhaps mentioning the Charmings wasn't the best move.

"Don't. Do not bring them up right now. I've already gotten flak for not running, crying and weak-kneed into their arms. Considering your part in all this, I think you should keep your mouth shut." The confusion fueled anger flickered behind green eyes.

As Regina kept looking, she could see a panic welling up inside her town's Sheriff. Again she was shoved against a wall by this woman within 48 hours. It was oddly comforting, to be in this position again.

The corner of her lips curled up slightly. A coy look came over her as she shoved the blonde back.

"Did they call out to you? They're blessed Savior." She grimaced as the title was spat out. "Precious Snow, saying on how she has longed for this day?"

"Shut up! They've been waiting? What about me? I've been waiting for 28 fucking years. Life hasn't sucked for just them! It'd be dandy if they could just walk back into my life and there'd be puppies and rainbows and shit, but there aren't!"

Her chest rose and fell hard, harsh pants of breath escaping her. Pain of the past, today's confusion and the anxiety of the future crashed into each other inside her heart.

"Poor little Emma. Damaged, beautiful girl. No one wanted you and so you don't want anyone." A deceptively gentle hand came up to caress the side of the angry blonde's face. A perfectly manicured nail drawing itself down pale skin.

Slapping it away, she glared at the brunette who seemed to have regained her composure in the face of Emma's breakdown.

"Fuck you Regina," Emma spat in the face of the woman who seemed to just dig and dig under her skin.

"Is that what you're going to do Sheriff? How you're going to handle me?"

Breaths mingled, they were impossibly close as they snarled and postured at each other.

With no one around to break their spell, Emma finally acted on the feelings that boiled up whenever they got like this.

Surging forward and with a harsh click of teeth and lips, the blonde covered Regina's mouth with her own.

The brunette moaned, her hands automatically going to grip that horrendous red jacket at Emma's sides. Her fingers clenched hard, digging into the frustrating woman that had been a pain in her ass for the past few months.

Cupping Regina's jaw with one hand, the other went to grip a fabric covered hip. Tugging roughly, they both gasped into the other's mouth as their bodies molded into each other.

Moving backwards they stopped with a light thud as Regina's back hit the same column that she had been pressed against. With a light groan the brunette tore her mouth away, panting hard as Emma trailed suckling kisses and light nips across her jaw and down the column of her neck.

Tilting her head so that the warm mouth would have better access, a hand flew behind her to steady herself against the cool pillar behind her.

"Shouldn't we, oh yes," she paused at a hard nip on a sensitive spot near her ear. "We should take this somewhere a little more private." It came out more breathless than she had wanted.

Nipping once more on the delicate spot, the Sheriff pulled back and watched the normally taciturn woman roll her eyes back briefly in pleasure. Her breathing still hard, she waited for Regina's focus to land back on her.

"Fine. Upstairs."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: And here's the end to this little ficlet that took forever to write haha. As always, drop a review if you fancied it.

* * *

A trail of clothes started at the top of the stairs and led to the master bedroom. Emma's red leather jacket sat just outside the door frame. Regina's distaste for it gave her a distinct pleasure in stripping the offending garment from the blonde and tossing it on the floor next to both their bras.

They hadn't gotten much further, hands buried in each other's hair. Heated skin pressed against heated skin, the fly of Emma's open jeans scratched at the softness of the other woman's stomach as the hard points of Regina's breasts scraped against the blonde's pale flesh.

Emma groaned as one of the brunette's hands raked down the toned muscles of her abs, fingers dancing at the opening to her pants.

With teasing fingers so close to where she wanted them, the blonde pressed her hand against the soft skin covering the older woman's side. Pushing her up against the wall next to the door frame with a small thud both let out a moan when Emma's thigh slid in between Regina's own. Pressing wantonly upwards, harsh breaths echoed in their ears.

"Sheriff," the title was hissed between gritted teeth as Emma attacked the side of the brunette's neck.

"Is that all you're capable of?" Her jaw clenched as the blonde hit a particularly sensitive spot at the crook of her shoulder and neck.

The golden-haired head pulled back as she pressed even more tightly against the cornered woman. Green eyes became hooded as the warmth of skin on skin sent a ripple of pleasure straight to her core.

"Hell no, Madam Mayor," Emma's tone was tinged with playful mocking. "I'm just getting started."

The blonde braced her lower legs as she gripped behind Regina's toned thighs and lifted. The surprise on the other woman's face nearly made Emma laugh as the same smooth thighs curled and wrapped tightly around her waist and arms circled around her shoulders.

Carrying the mostly naked woman over to the bed, Emma laid herself and her squirming package against soft, cool sheets.

A small laugh escaped the brunette, as she watched the blonde crawl up her body. The rough material of jeans against her legs caused Regina to furrow her brow a little.

"Off with your pants, Ms. Swan. We should be dressed appropriately for this activity, after all."

An incredulous chuckle escaped the Sheriff as she kneeled between Regina's spread legs. Arching her back slightly she worked her jeans off her hips and was able to wrestle them off herself as caramel eyes looked on hungrily at the pale flesh that was revealed.

Sitting up, Regina couldn't help but nip at the muscle line between Emma's stomach and hip. She smiled against shifting skin as her teeth and mouth garnered a shiver of pleasure from the Sheriff.

The blonde looked down to see the dark head shifting against her body. Emma pushed the woman by her shoulders onto her back, falling to rest atop her. She captured those mocking red lips again, her tongue sweeping in to stroke and caress. Both moaned as they writhed against each other, their legs tangling.

Emma drew a hand down to rolling hips and playfully snapped the elastic of Regina's drenched panties as she ground her thigh against their apex. A slight growl escaped from the brunette as she clenched golden strands at the base of the fairer woman's neck.

A groan of disappointment escaped Regina as Emma pulled away with panties in hand, all but ripping the ruined garment from her. Green eyes wanted to shut against the sheer eroticism of seeing Regina open to her, hips rolling.

Shifting over just a bit, the blonde straddled a smooth, olive-toned thigh. She couldn't help a sigh as her wet sex rubbed slickly against Regina. Bending over the brunette Emma fell on a hardened nipple, running her tongue around it teasingly as she rocked against the tense thigh between her legs.

As Regina arched up against her, Emma could feel herself dripping against the delicious thigh she was straddling. Bearing down she provoked a moan out of the brunette as her swollen flesh dragged against smooth skin.

Green eyes suddenly found themselves looking up at brown, Regina panting harshly as the blonde realized she had just been flipped onto her back with the former queen now on top of her.

A smirk appeared on her lips and was about to say something when the look on the other woman's face stopped her. Reaching up, Emma stroked a slow thumb across a cheekbone as she saw confusion and a spark buried in the caramel gaze that called out to her.

Sitting up slowly she brushed back some of the dark locks that had fallen into Regina's face. Engaging in a soft kiss, a silent exchange of unsaid promises and things to come flew between them.

As though some switch had been flicked the kiss became faster and sloppier, the need to get closer to the other built and burned in their bellies. Adopting the blonde's former position, Regina straddled a hard thigh and began to rock against it. Tracing her hand down from breast to hip, she didn't let up her assault on pink lips that hungrily explored her mouth. Emma's mouth opened in a gasp against Regina's as two fingers slipped easily into wet warmth. The shorter woman's back arched sensually, rocking back and forth as she worked the both of them up.

Hazel-green eyes shut against her will as pleasure shot through her body. Clutching the back of the darker woman, she shuddered as the combination of dexterous fingers and the light brush of breast against breast went directly to her throbbing clit.

Golden hair was flung back when a silent cry stuck in her throat as a palm ground against her needy clit, her inner walls grasping around the soaked digits thrusting into her. Clenching forward Emma again latched onto a bouncing nipple as Regina's mouth dropped open and her hips ground against pale, soaked skin. An olive-toned hand reached up to clasp the back of Emma's head and pulled the sucking mouth closer to her breast. Both bodies rocked in tandem, pushing each other to what was shaping up to be a spectacular climax.

She tried to hold out, but the insistent grind of palm to clit caused Emma to cave in first. Her fluttering walls clamped down on Regina's fingers, trapping them inside as the blonde bucked and rode the orgasmic high the brunette had caused. The sight, sound and feel of the taller woman cumming caused brown eyes to dilate as her own orgasm was set off. With a short cry, Regina's hips worked continuously as they rocked her pounding clit and soaked lips against the blonde. Shuddering from the endorphin release, the sparking of magic up and down Regina's spine went unnoticed by both as they panted and collapsed against each other on the soaked sheets.

Curling into Emma's neck, short, flyaway strands of dark hair tickled the blonde as she relaxed after the climax she'd reached. A hand unconsciously wrapped around the shorter woman and cautiously stroked up and down the smooth back. Softly, a sigh escaped Regina and green eyes looked down to assess her lover.

"I..." a red, bottom lip was caught by teeth as an obvious struggle occurred in the brunette. Caramel eyes looked up to the person who had given her so much pleasure. Apparently finding something she was looking for, she continued.

"I wish this was all there was," her voice remaining soft, as the looming presence of everything she had done seemed to creep into the little bubble she and her Sheriff had made.

Regret clouded the corners of her eyes as Emma squeezed the arm wrapped around slim shoulders. Not knowing what to say she rolled onto her side, keeping her hold on the other woman. Scooting so that they laid side by side, the blonde cradled her lover and held her close to her chest. She wondered how things would play out next in this unbelievable fairy tale she had stumbled in on.


End file.
